


how to 101 by deviants to Connor

by Hayden_Hewley



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Connor being Connor, Gen, I can make it shippy but what do y'all want? HankCon or MarkCon? Tell me pliz, also I'm suppose to do assignment and instead im typing this, coz I like them both so help me, im a dissapointment, the deviants is worried about their youngest addition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_Hewley/pseuds/Hayden_Hewley
Summary: After the demonstration Connor wanted to learn more things. After all he is only built for investigation purposes so other than that he's kind of so-so maybe even bad. But he's positive that the can do great. Which is great but still it makes the others worried.It's like watching your kid does their first errand. A giant kid with puppy eyes that likes to lick stuff from the crime scene.





	1. How to care for the elderly 101

After the android protest life have been more forgiving for the androids. Some human still hates them but some showed support and empathy. Because of people like that the remaining member of Jerico able to find shelter and even a job that have payment. Markus is probably the luckiest one of them all. He went back to Carl’s place and able to be with him until his last breath, he even got most of the inheritance from Carl and every time he refuse it Carl will insist it since Markus is a son to him.

Markus follows Carl’s footsteps and became an artist. Most of the time he spent his time in the studio but when another android calls for help he will assist them. And today is one of those days.

The house is a decent one, the type that you’ll fine in any neighborhood. He walk to the threshold and knock on the door.

“Connor? It’s me Markus.” He announce himself and it seems to alarm any residents in it evidently from the barks of a dog.

The door swing open to reveal Connor wearing clothes that is too big for him, “Markus, you came at the perfect time!” Connor step aside to let Markus inside. But it still confused him, _What kind of help does Connor need? He got shelter, a job, and a supportive enviorment._

“What kind of help do you need Connor? You seems fine.” He follows Connor who start walking ahead.

“After I started an investigation about you on the past I found out that you used to take care of an elderly man.” Markus nods in respond. “So I want to ask you on how to properly take of an elder human.” Connor stop at the bathroom to reveal a passed out Hank and a pile of clothes that seems to be Connor’s uniform that got drenched in puke. “I was built to investigate so I may perform poorly on other kind of duties. So I need your help.”

Well this is a surprise. “He’s passed out. Can you wake him up so he can take some painkillers?”

Connor start to shake Hank, “Wake up Lieutenant!” No respond. And then he slaps Hank right on the face, “Wake up Lieutenant!”

“No! Not like that Connor!” Connor just look at him confused, even tilt his head like a confused dog.

“Fuck… Connor…” Hank start gain some consciousness.

“But he wake up.” He stated

Markus just sighed, “I know. But that’s not the right way Connor.” He step back so Connor can assist Hank to stand up and walk to the kitchen.

“Is that Markus?” Hank asked not sure if he’s seeing things or the android is actually there.

“Correct Lieutenant. I have called him to provide me with some guidance.” He answer as he search for the medicine.

“Connor I told you it’s Hank if we are not at work…” he groans in pain “What kind?” he ask while massaging his temple.

“How to properly care for the elderly.”

“Fuck you Connor! I’m not that old!”

 _Oh boy this is not going to be easy_ , Markus thought to himself. Patting Sumo who is already used to the scene in front of him.


	2. How to worry 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still suppose to work on assignment but..... aaiuwbgaubgar

After the event of android protest, after Connor being gone and do things under cover with the Jericho crew, Hank start cutting on his alcohol intake. He stop trying to kill himself slowly with alcohol, _Lieutenant Anderson I advise you to stop drinking too much._ He remember Connor even asking him that after becoming deviant, he sounds more worried and even look at him with the puppy eyes. He can’t say no to that.

Now he start to take care of himself (with Connor’s help), no more too much drinking or Connor will hide all liquor in the house to God knows where, start eating healthy food in which he found out that Connor isn’t programed to cook and is terrible at it, and start exercising daily by walking Sumo or in this case running. Everything start to get better, like how things used to be when Cole is alive. Until suddenly he wake up feeling like shit and went outside to drink until Connor drags him back home.

Markus decided to join them in the dining table, “So Mr. Anderson,”

“Hank is fine.”

“So Hank, is Connor going to live with you?” Connor have told him about Hank but there’s nothing bad with confirmation.

Hank scoff, “Of course he is. You think I’m just gonna let him roam the street alone?” Hank crossed his hand and look at Connor who sit beside him, “And let him lick stuff he found on the street?”

“It’s for identi-“

“It’s dirty Connor.”

“But it’s make the investigation faster!”

“Another of that and you’ll be grounded Connor!”

“But I’m already on land!” Connor replied in confusion.

Markus start laughing and Hank just look at him in disbelief. The words that came out from his mouth is… Fucking brilliant. Considering on how long Connor have been awake he’s basically a child, not even a year, and yet with all the latest technology built into him he’s still able to say that. _Is it a pun or does he really don’t know?_ He cant judge by looking at Connor expression.

Hank can only ruffle Connor head until his neat styled hair became a mess. “I’m heading to bed. You two just do whatever.”

Connor rise from his seat, “Should I help you with that, Hank?”

“Hell no.” Hank hand stopped Connor from moving any further. “I’m not that old Connor!” he closed the door without looking back. Because if he does he’ll probably give in and let him play house for fuck sake.

As soon as his body touch the bed there’s a knock on the door, “Do you need any help Hank?”

“Yeah. Start by letting me fucking sleep Connor!!”

* * *

 

The sight in front of him is fresh and new. This is not what the _Deviant Hunter_ he imagine. But a lot of things have happen and changes. Especially for Connor, the newest member of Jericho and the last one Markus help to be free, to be deviant. There’s a lot of emotion that he need to get used to and know of. It’s quite an adorable sight actually watching him trying to figure out stuff when Connor himself is the most _hi-tech_ of all android.

“It’s okay Connor. Let Hank have some rest.” Markus reassure Connor who is still in front of the door.

“What if he slip?” his voice full of worries.

Markus let out a string of laughter, “You are worried Connor. It’s normal, but everything is going to be okay Connor. Hank is right. He’s not that old to be treated like that. Why don’t we have a chat Connor? It’s already been a while since we last meet.” He pat the empty space beside him.

Connor reluctantly leave the door and join Markus who have moved to sit on the sofa, patting Sumo who wags his tail lazily. “What with the sudden interest Connor? Did something happen with Hank?”

“I don’t know.” He answer in disappointment, “I just want Lieutenant to be healthy. I can help him exercise, drink less, and eat healthier. But there’s something else, I don’t know what it is. It just comes and goes and also affect Hank greatly…”

Markus smiled gently and pats Connor on the back, “it’s okay Connor. Just be there for him.”

“Understood…” The answer is still a bit too vague for Connor but he can only nod and accept the answer.  “Is Hank going to be alright?” he look Markus straight on the eye.

His hand stop moving but still linger on Connor, “He’s going to be fine as long you are with him. Now you get some rest Connor. Well start the lesson on another day.”

Markus stood up slowly to avoid waking the giant Saint Bernard that already fell asleep and walk towards the door. “Wait.” He stop and turn towards Connor who is still in the same position. “Thank you Markus.” He move upwards, showing a gentle smile.

“You welcome Connor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chap have more feels than comedy but let me assure you, next chap going to have 
> 
> FIGHT
> 
> DRAMA
> 
> TENSION
> 
>  
> 
> of picking clothes for Connor


End file.
